Veille de noce
by JessSwann2
Summary: Pré DMC A la veille de leur mariage, Will & Elizabeth prennent un peu d'avance... Willabeth


_**Disclaimers : Will & Liz sont à disney**_

_**Bonjour ! Voici une petite histoire mettant en scène Will & Elizabeth à la veille de leur mariage .... Eloignez les enfants ...Bonne lecture et .. Reviews ?**_

**Veille de noce….**

Elizabeth Swann sortit de la demeure de la couturière et s'engouffra dans la calèche, une expression rêveuse sur le visage. Un jour, un seul petit jour et son destin serait uni à celui de Will. Demain… demain à cette heure, elle aurait prononcé ses vœux, devenant Madame Elizabeth Turner. Elle murmura le nom à voix basse, comme pour se convaincre que son rêve allait enfin se réaliser.

Elle avait aimé le jeune homme dès le premier jour, dès le premier instant de leur rencontre et ses sentiments n'avaient jamais variés depuis. Elle sourit en passant devant la forge où son promis travaillait, se demandant si, comme elle, il pensait au lendemain, si son cœur battait plus fort, si lui aussi n'en pouvait plus d'attendre …. Au moment où elle s'interrogeait ainsi, Will sortit sur le porche et elle frappa à la cloison de la voiture, ordonnant au cocher de s'arrêter.

Un sourire heureux aux lèvres, Will s'approcha, ses yeux détaillant le visage de celle que seul le diable pourrait l'empêcher d'épouser. Il baisa doucement les doigts d'Elizabeth et la regarda

- Comment vas-tu ?

- Moins bien que demain. Répondit elle, avec de l'ardeur dans la voix

Will sourit et regarda le cocher

- Serait ce possible de faire une promenade avec ma future femme. Demanda-t-il en reportant le regard sur Elizabeth sur les derniers mots.

Elizabeth sourit et lui ouvrit la porte

- Montez donc Mr Turner

- C'est trop d'honneur Mademoiselle Swann

Tout deux se sourirent à ce rappel de leur histoire et Will vint prendre place à ses côtés, tandis que le cocher se remettait en route

- Prenez la route du port ! Ordonna Elizabeth avant de se tourner à nouveau vers Will

Le jeune homme lui sourit tendrement et lui saisit la main, ravi de l'intimité inattendue de la voiture

- Et d'où viens tu ainsi ?

- De chez la couturière … pour les dernières retouches de ma robe.

- Je suis sur que tu seras magnifique dedans.

Elizabeth sourit et serra plus fort la main de Will tandis que la calèche s'engageait dans une rue un peu moins fréquentée que les autres. Elle regarda les étalages avant d'être prise d'une idée subite. A la grande surprise de Will, elle passa la tête à la portière et s'adressa au cocher

- Barnes ! S'il vous plait arrêtez vous ! Je … j'aimerais.. Commença-t-elle brusquement timide, ne sachant comment formuler sa requête

Le cocher lui sourit, comprenant que sa jeune maîtresse avait surtout envie de passer un petit moment seule avec celui qu'elle allait épouser .

- Peut être aimeriez vous quelques uns de ces fruits que nous avons vus un peu plus haut ?

- Oui .. Souffla Elizabeth soulagée.

Barnes sourit et descendit, calmant les chevaux qu'il attacha

- Je suppose que Mr Turner veillera sur vous, le temps pour moi d'aller vous chercher ces bananes ?

Will, impatient d'avoir un de ces trop rares moments seul avec Elizabeth, hocha la tête avec empressement et Barnes s'éloigna avec un sourire amusé.

Une fois qu'il fut parti, ils restèrent un moment sans rien dire, savourant la présence de l'autre puis Elizabeth prit la parole

- Un fiancé ne doit il pas embrasser sa promise lorsqu'il la voit ?

Will se tourna vers elle et caressa un moment son visage, savourant la douceur de sa peau, et appréciant la pureté des traits si familiers.

- Si .. Chaque jour, comme si c'était la première fois. Murmura-t-il avant de poser ses lèvres sur les siennes

Le baiser de Will était doux, tendre et Elizabeth entrouvrit les lèvres laissant la langue qui lui caressait ces dernières se frayer un passage dans sa bouche. La langue de Will caressa doucement la sienne, lui faisant battre le cœur un peu plus vite, tandis que le jeune homme, une main passée autour de sa taille, l'approchait un peu plus de lui. Le baiser fut long et Elizabeth pouvait sentir le cœur de Will contre sa poitrine, battant au même rythme que le sien. Finalement, il s'éloignèrent, le torse de Will se soulevant tandis qu'il tentait de calmer les sensations qu'avaient fait naître le baiser en lui et que son bras restait autour de la taille d'Elizabeth

Elle le regarda, le cœur battant à tout rompre, son corps appelant un peu plus… Elle embrassa la main de Will, sa bouche s'attardant sur le poignet du jeune forgeron, ses lèvres douces caressant sa paume rugueuse. Will sourit et écarta une mèche de son visage , dissimulant son trouble

- Des mains de forgeron… Elles ne seront jamais aussi douces que les tiennes Elizabeth

Sans répondre, elle posa la main de Will sur la naissance de sa gorge, le regard brusquement voilé.

- Demain je serais tienne Will .

Il hocha la tête, brusquement incapable de répondre, réalisant ce qu'elle voulait dire, luttant contre le désir qui l'envahissait. Elizabeth sourit et l'embrassa à son tour, sa langue explorant sa bouche sans manière tandis qu'elle glissait sa main sous le gilet de Will, avant d'ôter un bouton de sa chemise, caressant sa peau nue. Will, les sens en éveil, la serra plus fort contre lui, le sexe tendu et sa main, comme mue par une volonté propre dénoua les liens serrés de la robe de satin qu'elle portait. Loin de le décourager Elizabeth se serra encore plus contre lui, se penchant légèrement pour lui faciliter l'accès et murmura contre ses lèvres

- Will… j'ai envie que tu me voies..

Il s'écarta un peu d'elle, troublé par ses paroles et sentit son excitation redoubler lorsqu'elle laissa glisser le haut de sa lourde robe, n'ayant plus que le léger corset qu'elle portait comme garant de sa bienséance. Dehors, la rue peu fréquentée était calme, renforçant l'impression d'intimité des jeunes amoureux qui se sentaient seuls au monde. Elizabeth laissa retomber ses lourdes boucles dorées sur ses épaules et posa la main de Will sur son sein menu.

- Sens comme mon cœur bat pour toi Will ….

Il déglutit, appréciant la fermeté du sein tandis que son autre main défaisait nerveusement les liens du corset. Elizabeth renversa la tête en arrière, ne faisant pas un geste pour l'arrêter. Le corset retomba sur les plis de la robe et Will soupira en découvrant les deux globes pales surmontés d'aréoles foncées, ses lèvres se posant timidement sur la peau nue, la goûtant , appréciant sa saveur un peu salée qui lui rappelait, la mer, les embruns…

Elizabeth gémit légèrement et tendit sa poitrine vers lui dans une invite évidente au baiser, tremblant de toute sa timidité de vierge. Will , les mains moites, saisit ses seins à pleines mains, les caressant de sa paume rugueuse. Il avait une conscience accrue des mains de sa fiancée, glissant sur son torse, effleurant timidement son bas ventre. Will haleta un instant avant de s'écarter

- Tu es belle. Souffla-t-il

Elizabeth rouvrit les yeux et le fixa

- Will…. Je me sens prête… J'ai tellement envie d'être tienne, que nous soyons mariés.. Murmura-t-elle, sa poitrine se soulevant rapidement.

La tenue d'Elizabeth était à présent dans un désordre sensuel, ses jupons remontés laissant entrevoir la rondeur d'une de ses cuisses. Elle soupira et posa la main de Will sur sa jambe nue, se laissant guider par le désir qui la tenaillait. Will , la regarda, admirant les paupières lourdes, le regard assombri par le désir de celle qui serait bientôt son épouse, encore innocente mais déjà tellement femme.

- Nous pouvons attendre demain… Souffla-t-il pendant que sa main remontait le long de la cuisse d'Elizabeth, jusqu'à effleurer la toison claire de son entrejambe, sa main se couvrant d'humidité, marque évidente de son désir pour lui.

Les cuisses d'Elizabeth s'entrouvrirent, lui facilitant l'accès tandis qu'elle se laissait aller dans les coussins moelleux de la calèche. Will laissa sa main entre ses cuisses, la caressant doucement, avant de remonter prendre ses lèvres, fier de la voir soumise, abandonnée, réclamant des caresses qu'il se sentait enfin en mesure de dispenser. Il l'embrassa doucement avant de venir lécher l'une de ses aréoles, savourant la sensation du téton durcissant sous sa langue. Entre les cuisses d'Elizabeth, ses doigts la testaient légèrement, n'osant toutefois s'introduire en elle, respectant cette innocence qu'elle lui offrirait durant leur nuit de noce. Will gémit, excité par la réalisation de ce rêve qu'il avait fait si souvent dans la tiédeur de sa chambre lorsqu'il imaginait la sensation du corps d'Elizabeth nu contre le sien, sa main s'humidifiant de plus en plus pendant que son sexe, prêt à exploser gonflait son pantalon.

Elizabeth rouvrit les yeux, une expression languide sur le visage. Elle aussi avait souvent rêvé d'un tel instant, espérant qu'à la faveur d'une leçon d'escrime, la main de Will dérape sur sa poitrine, la caressant. Will lécha une dernière fois le sein gonflé et lui sourit, ému de la sentir trembler contre lui.

- Je ne te prendrais pas ton innocence Elizabeth… Pas aujourd'hui… Le marié se doit d'attendre le mariage . Murmura-t-il, sentant l'orgueil l'envahir à la vue de la déception se peignant sur son visage, ses doigts continuant leur ballet sur son intimité.

- Will …. Je ne suis pas sure de pouvoir attendre demain… ça fait si longtemps…Gémit elle

Il sourit avant de s'agenouiller dans la voiture, ses lèvres glissant sur son genou, sa langue s'infiltrant dans les replis de ce dernier. Le cœur d'Elizabeth cognait dans sa poitrine et elle écarta un peu plus encore les cuisses, son corps appelant des caresses dont elle ignorait l'existence. Will embrassa doucement l'intérieur de sa cuisse, au dessus du genou

- Je t'aime…

- Will.. Seigneur… Murmura-t-elle en sentant ses lèvres remonter le long de sa cuisse, son souffle chaud sur son intimité.

- Et je promets… Commença Will, sa bouche effleurant ses lèvres intimes, la faisant frissonner. De tout faire pour te rendre heureuse… Commença-t-il, sa langue essuyant un peu de la liqueur qui ne cessait de s'écouler d'elle. Chaque jour… Souffla-t-il , sa langue s'enroulant sur le clitoris de sa fiancée qui gémit lourdement. Jusqu'au dernier.. Termina-t-il sa langue s'introduisant en elle, la goûtant, tandis que posées sur ses cuisses, ses mains forçaient ses jambes à s'écarter.

Elizabeth ferma à demi les yeux, n'ayant jamais expérimenté un plaisir aussi intense, ignorant que Will était capable de la satisfaire ainsi… Un moment elle se demanda comment le jeune forgeron avait pu apprendre une telle chose avant de se laisser aller au plaisir … Ça n'avait pas d'importance, le lendemain ils seraient mariés et appartiendraient l'un à l'autre… Elizabeth tourna son visage vers la vitre de la voiture, les lèvres gonflées par le plaisir, gémissant doucement tandis que Will soulageait cette tension qui couvait dans ses reins depuis longtemps. Son regard lascif rencontra un moment, celui ironique, d'un homme au visage couturé de cicatrices qui semblait l'observer et cette idée décupla son plaisir. Sans aucune pudeur, le regard planté dans celui de l'inconnu, elle jouit dans la bouche de son fiancé, ses doigts se crispant dans les mèches châtaines de Will. Finalement, elle ferma les yeux, tandis que son corps s'efforçait de reprendre sa maîtrise, un sourire aux lèvres. Elle n'avait pas honte, elle n'était pas gênée du plaisir pris avant l'union… Après tout Will et elle seraient mariés le lendemain.. Se répéta-t-elle en tournant son visage vers lui.

La bouche de Will prit une nouvelle fois la sienne, sa langue encore chargée du plaisir qu'elle avait déversé dans sa bouche. Elizabeth se goûta et gémit à nouveau, s'écartant avec un air d'impuissance.

- Will…Et toi ?

Il lui sourit, sur de lui et prit sa main dans la sienne, la posant sur son sexe gonflé.

- Elizabeth … Chaque jour … je pense à toi… à demain… Gémit t'il en guidant sa main sur lui, accélérant les mouvements

Elle sourit en sentant le pénis de Will gonfler dans sa main

- Je te veux Will… Ardemment… Murmura-t-elle, le regard dans celui de son fiancé.

Le jeune homme ne la voyait plus, le regard voilé, le cœur prêt à exploser, il jouit à longs traits, sa main se crispant sur celle de sa fiancée.

Les deux jeunes gens se sourirent d'un air complice, avec tendresse. Aucun d'entre eux ne ressentait de honte ou de remords devant ce qui s'était passé. Au contraire, leurs corps apaisés, ils se rhabillèrent à la hâte, Will relaçant patiemment le corset d'Elizabeth avant de lui planter un baiser dans le cou

- J'ai hâte d'être à demain.. Souffla-t-il

A cet instant, ils entendirent le pas de Barnes qui revenait, prenant garde de faire suffisamment de bruit pour les prévenir de sa présence. Le cocher, l'air de rien se pencha vers Elizabeth, lui tendant une corbeille de fruits frais.

- Veuillez m'excuser de ma longue absence… J'ai du me rendre vers une échoppe plus éloignée. Déclara l'air de rien Barnes

Elizabeth, les joues encore enflammées par le plaisir pris remonta fièrement le menton

- Ce n'est pas grave… Merci Barnes

Le cocher remonta sur son siège avec un sourire et la calèche s'ébranla de nouveau.

Les deux fiancés, main dans la main, admirèrent le port, des navires portant l'emblème de la compagnie des Indes, déchargeant leurs soieries, épices et autres… Finalement, Barnes s'arrêta devant la forge et Will embrassa tendrement Elizabeth sur les lèvres. Puis les deux amoureux se sourirent avec complicité après ce chaste baiser, chacun se souvenant du plaisir qui les avait emportés à peine une heure plus tôt

- A demain Elizabeth … Je compterais les heures…

- Moi aussi Will… Souffla-t-elle avant de se laisser aller contre les sièges, souriante tandis que Will rentrait dans la forge.

Elizabeth tourna soudainement la tête, la sensation d'un regard braqué sur elle la tenaillant. Elle rougit légèrement en reconnaissant l'homme étrange de la ruelle, qui semblait surveiller la forge. L'homme lui fit un sourire ironique avant de soulever légèrement son chapeau à son adresse. Elizabeth, rouge brique, tança sèchement Barnes

- En route !

La calèche s'ébranla et la jeune femme se détendit, s'amusant de sa bêtise, elle n'avait pas à se sentir gênée de l'homme après tout … il n'avait pas d'importance et demain son destin s'accomplirait faisant enfin d'elle Madame Elizabeth Turner… Souriant à cette pensée, Elizabeth croisa sagement ses mains sur sa robe, repartant dans ses rêveries romantiques de future jeune mariée…


End file.
